


Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?

by bisexualspacenerd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Han Solo, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Modern Era, Non-Canon Relationship, stoner han solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualspacenerd/pseuds/bisexualspacenerd
Summary: a fun little AU where Han Solo is a stoner. it's based on the song "Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High" by Arctic Monkeys.Han and Luke aren't "dating" because they don't want to put labels on it. Han forget about a date he had with Luke and went out with friends instead. Luke got upset because Han only likes him when he's high. Han wasn't sure about his feelings. Fight ensues.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Kudos: 45





	Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?

**Author's Note:**

> this is something different for me. I got the idea and had to write it down. I have never smoked weed in my life, so I have no clue about the effects of weed. I tried my best. hope you enjoy it!

_Buzz buzz._

Han Solo sat up and rubbed his eyes. He glanced around the hazy living room before he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

_Fourteen new text messages from Luke Skywalker:_

_Where the hell are you?_   
_I thought you were coming over tonight?_   
_Han._   
_Answer me._   
_I’m really scared that you’re not alright._   
_Please call me when you get the chance._   
_Han, are you okay?_   
_Are you out with Chewie?_   
_You told me that you weren’t going to do this again._   
_When you told me you wanted to come over, I got excited, but now I’m just alone again._   
_Han, I shouldn’t have said that. I’m just really upset that you haven’t called me._   
_You could’ve told me that you didn’t want to come over tonight._   
_Please call me._   
_Han._

Han scrolled through the text messages and glanced at the clock. How was it already 3 AM? Time flew by when Han was with his friends. He must’ve blacked out.

Shit. Tonight he was supposed to have dinner with Luke. Leia and Chewie invited him out, and he totally forgot about the date. Luke was going to murder him.

_Buzz._

Han glanced at his phone again.

_One new text message from Luke Skywalker:_

_Are you with Leia? Do I need to call her to get an answer?_

Han glanced across the room to Leia who was on her phone. Great, the kid had Leia involved in this. He rubbed his eyes before he stood up.

“Has anyone seen my jacket? I got to go,” he mumbled.

“Oh, is your lover boy texting you?” One of his friends teased. Han rolled his eyes and flipped him off. Han spotted his jacket next to Leia, and he crossed the room to pick it up. Leia placed her hand on top of the jacket and glared at Han.

“He’s not happy with you. You should’ve told him that we were going out tonight. You could’ve brought him along,” Leia said. It was clear that Luke had told Leia what had happened.

“This isn’t Luke’s scene,” Han mumbled, gesturing to the room.

“Is it not? Luke’s apartment always reeks of weed because of you. You’ve made it his scene,” Leia growled. “He told me that you only call him when you’re high? You need to go talk to him because I cannot console him any further.”

Han rolled his eyes and nodded. “Whatever you say, your majesty. I’ll go take care of it,” he said. Leia grabbed the front of Han’s shirt and pulled him down to her eye level.

“Solo, if you continue to play with my brother’s feelings, I will kick your ass into the next solar system,” she threatened. “Don’t try me.” Han put his hands up in defense, and Leia let go of his shirt. Han stumbled backwards a little bit. He received one more glare from Leia before Han grabbed his jacket and headed out.

_Buzz buzz buzz._

_Three new text messages from Luke Skywalker:_

_Leia said that you were high again._   
_Is that why I’m not getting answers from you?_   
_I’ll probably hear from you soon because you’ll want to fuck me or something. That’s usually how it works between us._

Han paused outside the door because his brain wasn’t working well enough for Luke’s drama right now. He swayed a little bit before he attempted a response. He had to attempt to calm Luke before he got to the house. He didn’t quite remember how he got here, so he decided to walk.

_**I’m on my way.** _

Even though it was short, it was an answer for Luke. Hopefully, he would stop bitching for a few minutes. Han stumbled his way through the streets of the city. He managed to avoid being hit by cars and avoided fighting anyone on the street. An impressive feat for Han Solo who was usually irritable when he was high. He was focused on getting to Luke.

When Han reached Luke’s house, he leaned against the door frame for support. Han rubbed his eyes as his vision danced. After he regained his composure, Han knocked on the door. A few moments later, a distraught Luke Skywalker answered the door.

“Hey kid,” Han said casually. He clearly misread the room.

Luke looked Han up and down and pulled him into the house.

“First of all, don’t ‘hey kid’ me. Second of all, you didn’t answer any of my texts. You were supposed to come over for dinner and a movie tonight. Instead, I sat in the dining room alone for seven hours, telling myself that you would show up eventually. I should’ve known that you were off getting high with Leia. You always liked her better, didn’t you? You’re tired of me,” Luke said. His words were all rushed together, so it was hard for Han to listen to him. Luke started to cry when Han didn’t say.

Han really wished that he wasn’t high, so he could properly comfort Luke. In reality, he didn’t know how he felt about Luke without being high. He had spent their entire relationship being high. Leia was right. Poor kid probably thought he was being used. Han took a deep breath and stepped close to Luke.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t answer your texts. I should’ve let you know that my plans had changed. I sort of blacked out, and I don’t remember most of the night,” Han explained. He did his best to wipe Luke’s tears from his eyes. “I’m not tired of you. I’m just scared because I’m developing feelings for you. No one has ever stuck around as long as you have, kid.”

Luke met Han’s eyes. He was trying to see if Han was being sincere. Even now, Luke saw right through Han Solo.

“You’re serious?” He asked quietly. Han nodded and brushed Luke’s hair out of his eyes.

“Yes, Luke. I’m serious. I want to do better. I need to do better for you,” Han admitted. Luke bit his lip and thought for a moment. Han wouldn’t be surprised if Luke kicked him out. Han had been a douche because of the way he acted. He always showed up high as a kite and didn’t ever stay for long.

“Okay,” Luke said gently. “I put the food in the fridge if you’re hungry. If not, we can watch the movie I picked out. I can pop popcorn.” Han glanced at the door behind for a moment. “Or not, if you have to go.” Han saw the disappointment in Luke’s eyes. The older man grabbed Luke’s hand and pulled him close. He placed his other hand on Luke’s cheek and looked directly into his eyes.

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere,” he whispered. “We can watch a movie and pig out on popcorn for the rest of the night. I’ve wasted too much of our time together. I’m starting to fix that right now.” Han leaned in and pressed a kiss to Luke’s lips. Luke didn’t hesitate to kiss Han back.

When they pulled away, Luke looked much happier.

“I’ll go get the popcorn.”


End file.
